


A Wild Goose Chase

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Enemies, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Police Officer Iwaizumi Hajime, Yakuza Leader Oikawa Tooru, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: Oikawa thought he'd never have fun again. Seizing territories, having people beg for their lives in front of you, and being chased by the police was fun, but as Oikawa climbed the ranks and became the new kumicho, everything became boring. Not until Iwaizumi Hajime became a chief officer did Oikawa had his fun as he forces the officer to play chase.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 20





	A Wild Goose Chase

Oikawa Tooru was a name everyone who knew the Seijoh Yakuza feared. They all knew how merciless he is and making the wrong move in his territory meant walking right into death's door. Even the police couldn't do anything about them. Sometimes, a few members of Seijoh would slip up and be caught, but Oikawa was able to bail them out, no matter the offense. Though Seijoh had fun running around doing whatever they wanted with the protection of Oikawa's name, their kumicho found it boring.

Oikawa was tapping his fingers on his desk as he reads the reports handed to him by Matsukawa. It was another one of those successful seizings of new territory, and Oikawa found it boring. Their territory has been expanding non-stop, and it should be something that makes him happy, but he was too bored to rejoice about having a new territory. He wanted to have fun. Being a kumicho made him miss the fun of doing jobs. He missed being caught in a crossfire, driving around the streets of Miyagi with the police on his tail, but what he missed the most was the adrenaline of almost dying. He loved how his blood felt hot as he runs away from people shooting him, but he knew that was far from happening, not while he's still the kumicho.

He was reminiscing about when he was almost caught and thrown to jail when the door to his office burst open. He raised his head and saw Matsukawa walking in with a scowl on his face. Oikawa hasn't seen that expression on his face for almost a year. Matsukawa always had a stoic expression, so it piqued Oikawa's interest when he came in with a scowl.

"My, my, my, Issei, look at you bursting through your kumicho's door with a scowl on your face. Have you lost all respect for me?" Oikawa teased, his cheek propped on his palm as he watches Matsukawa plop himself on the matte black couch.

"Shut up," Matsukawa said. He was panting, and it intrigued Oikawa even more.

"What happened?" Oikawa asked. He wasn't patient enough to wait for Matsukawa to explain himself. It's a rare sight to see Matsukawa looking ragged, and it made Oikawa feel like something fun was about to happen.

"I was caught in a crossfire with the police while doing an errand," Matsukawa answered, his head was thrown back as he stares at the ceiling. He was trying to calm his breathing, but he was too tired to do so.

"A crossfire?" Oikawa asked and leaned on his swivel chair. "Since when did the police have the courage to engage in a crossfire with Seijoh?"

Matsukawa turned to him and pulled out a folder that was hidden in his suit, "they have a new NPA Commissioner General,"

Oikawa hummed and stood up to take the folder Matsukawa held in his hand, "did you get shot?"

Matsukawa groaned, and it was enough for Oikawa to understand, "Go get yourself treated, Hanamaki's in the building, did any bullet sink in?"

"No, just a few graze. It's not enough to make me lose a ton of blood," Matsukawa answered and stood up to go look for Hanamaki.

Oikawa's lips tugged into a smile as he says, "should I be surprised that you're able to get this despite being caught in a crossfire?"

"I'm your best. Did you honestly think a few grazes would stop me?" Matsukawa asked. Oikawa laughed and nodded before letting Matsukawa walk away.

Oikawa ran through the files that Matsukawa had given him. He had always wondered why his people were getting caught and killed in the past three days. It wasn't at an alarming rate, but Oikawa didn't like the idea of having the members of Seijoh getting captured and left bleeding on the streets. It was hurting his pride, and he didn't like it. So, he sent Matsukawa to check on police activities.

"Iwaizumi Hajime," Oikawa whispered as his lips quirk into a smile. "This should be fun,"

The following days, Oikawa was cooped up in his office as he thinks of a reason to meddle with the authorities, and just as when he was ready to get his hands dirty, an opportunity had presented itself to him.

Oikawa was sitting on his desk when Hanamaki came through the door with a furious expression on his face, "what happened?" Oikawa asked.

"They hunted Matsukawa down," Hanamaki said through gritted teeth. Oikawa's eyes darkened and became sharp. It was nowhere near the cheery chocolate eyes that would look at them as he throws teasing remarks. This one looked like he was ready to lock on its prey and rip its throat out with his teeth.

"Who did it?" He asked, his voice low, far from his high pitched tone. Hanamaki clenched his jaw and fisted his hands as he says, "Iwaizumi Hajime,"

Oikawa suppressed the smile that was creeping on his lips, "let me handle it,"

Hanamaki stared at Oikawa with surprise. Their kumicho lost interest in meddling with authorities personally, so it was a surprise to him.

"Oikawa," Hanamaki whispered, his kumicho turned to him with a smile on his lips and eyes that was full of a mixture of excitement and bloodlust. Hanamaki shuddered, he knows that look, and he knows Oikawa well enough to know that their kumicho is ready to play.

"Hanamaki, I won't let them get away with hurting Matsukawa easily," Oikawa whispered with his sweet and sadistic smile. He could see how Hanamaki stood still and gulped, it was an expression that brought fear in every Seijoh member, and Oikawa knows that. "Take care of Matsukawa while I do my business,"

Hanamaki nodded. He was so afraid of what Oikawa would do that he couldn't trust his voice. He turned around and left Oikawa's office with wobbly legs while the kumicho opened his closet with hands that trembled from excitement. He reached for the black leather holster that hung on the cabinet. He strapped it around his shoulder before taking his gun and tucking it safely on his holster. He took a black coat folded on the bottom of the closet and pushed his arms in the sleeves. He pulled on the lapel before walking out of his office with a smile.

Oikawa went to a bakery that he had a deal with. Yahaba was usually the one collecting money from them, but now that Oikawa was ready to play a game, he decided to go there personally. If he was going to kill, might as well kill the people who owe him. He walked into the bakery, and the owner immediately froze when he recognized who it was.

"Yahoo," Oikawa greeted with a fake smile. The owner gulped and immediately lowered his head.

"Oikawa-sama," He whispered, his voice trembling in fear. Oikawa chuckled and leaned on the counter, taking a cookie from the cookie jar that sat beside his elbow. He took a bite of it before releasing a chuckle. He clicked his tongue and said, "this is really good. You can't tell there's cocaine in there,"

The owner chuckled nervously, so Oikawa grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it, "I'm guessing you have the payment?"

"Yes, Oikawa-sama," The owner answered, "let me just get it from the back,"

Oikawa smiled and nodded as he waits. He tapped his fingers on the counter as he counted to ten before following the path the bakery owner took. Everyone inside turned their heads towards him, and Oikawa wanted to laugh at their shocked expressions.

"What? You thought I didn't know you were doing deals with Shiratorizawa?" He asked. The owner glanced at one of Ushijima's men.

"Oikawa-san, please spare me. I'll give you everything I earned from selling drugs to Shiratorizawa," the owner begged, but Oikawa just laughed. He could see in the corner of his eyes that Ushijima's errand boy had his hand lingering around his waist. But before he could even pull it out of its holster, Oikawa already had his gun in his hand and shot him before turning to the owner to shoot him as well.

Oikawa sighed and crouched beside the owner to examine his work, "I must be getting rusty," he whispered when he saw that his shot was a little bit off towards the right. He tapped the silencer on the man's forehead before taking out a handkerchief from his pocket. It was a turquoise cotton handkerchief with a golden wreath embroidered on the bottom right corner of it.

"You're lucky to have one of these resting beside you," Oikawa whispered as he covers the shop owner's face with his handkerchief. He turned to the man who came from Shiratorizawa before calling Kyoutani to deal with the mess, telling him to clean the body of Ushijima's man but leaving the shop owner's body for the police.

Oikawa continued to kill multiple people who did business behind his back, including those who would purposefully delay their payments. He'd leave the same handkerchief on all of his victims to provoke the authorities, especially Iwaizumi Hajime. He wanted to make sure he left a sign that shows he's challenging him, so he decided to leave a message on his last victim.

_Chase me, Hajime._

Oikawa had it embroidered on the handkerchief he used to cover his last victim's body, and on that night, his lips curved into a sadistic grin as he awaits his new playmate's next move. Seijoh's operations continued to thrive, and the news of Oikawa getting involved in errands made everyone more obedient. They'd pay on time and would stop their deals with other yakuza's, but that didn't stop Oikawa. He wanted to continue playing, he wanted to provoke Iwaizumi, he wanted Iwaizumi to chase him, so he continued to kill those who canceled their deals with other yakuza.

"Oikawa, what's gotten into you?" Matsukawa asked. They were in an alley, and Oikawa had just killed another person. It's been weeks, and he'd lost count of how many people he killed, but Iwaizumi still wasn't after him. It infuriated him how he spent all those weeks killing and leaving hints only to result in nothing. He was certain that the provocations he's made would've been enough, but he guessed he was wrong because it didn't work on Iwaizumi.

"I fucking hate him!" Oikawa said through gritted teeth. His patience was running thin, and he's close to barging into the police station and demand Iwaizumi's attention.

"Oikawa, aren't you obsessing over this too much?" Matsukawa asks as he leans against the wall. Oikawa scoffed, he knew he was, but he wanted to have fun. He's been craving the adrenaline of playing chase with death that he's willing to do anything to have a taste of it again.

"So what if I am?" He snaps towards Matsukawa. The latter raised his hands in surrender and took a step back. He knew full well that ticking Oikawa off wouldn't be the best idea if he wanted to make it to live and see another day.

Oikawa was seething, and impulse took over him. He detached the silencer from his gun and pulled on the trigger. Matsukawa's eyes went wide as the sound of a gunshot echoed in the quiet alley of Miyagi's streets.

"Oikawa, what the fuck?!" Matsukawa said with eyes wide open. Oikawa had always been level headed, but once he's obsessed with something, he always makes sure he gets it. It's been a while since Matsukawa has seen that obsession in Oikawa's eyes, and seeing it back made his hair stand up.

Police sirens could be heard as it approaches where they are. Matsukawa turned to Oikawa for any commands to leave, but the smile on Oikawa's lips told him that he was going to stay.

"Is it Iwaizumi?" Oikawa asked and turned to Matsukawa with an expectant look. Matsukawa gulped and answered with a nod.

"Most probably, this is his area, and he's currently on patrol right now," Matsukawa answered. Oikawa's grin grew wider, and his eyes became darker, the game was starting, and Matsukawa knew he shouldn't be there.

"Oikawa," Matsukawa called out to make sure. His kumicho turned to him with a smile, and it was enough for him to understand that he wasn't needed there. So, he bowed his head and turned around to leave as quickly as possible.

The siren was approaching closer, and Oikawa's heart was beating fast in anticipation. He was standing in front of the corpse that was looking at him with a blank expression, eyes wide open looking straight at him.

"Well, if I knew that was what I needed to do to make you come to see me, then I would've done it earlier," Oikawa said and raised his head to turn and look at the man standing at the entry of the alley.

"Oikawa Tooru," Iwaizumi called out. Oikawa had heard his name come out of multiple people's mouths, and it was mostly to plead for their lives, to curse him, or the rare ones which are to tease him, but none of them compared to the way Iwaizumi called out his name. Something about it made Oikawa's heart flip, and it made the brunette believe that he made the right choice to play with him.

"Nice to meet you, officer," Oikawa said in a teasing tone. Iwaizumi stared at him, eyes throwing daggers before shifting to look at the lifeless body lying beside Oikawa's feet.

"There's nothing pleasant about meeting a devil," Iwaizumi retorted before pulling out his gun from his holster. Iwaizumi's gun was directly pointed at Oikawa's head, and it made the latter laugh. Iwaizumi raised a brow and said, "shut up, or I'll shoot,"

"You can't do that, officer," Oikawa says, "not without provocation,"

Iwaizumi scoffed, "watch me," he whispered and fired a shot that grazed Oikawa's cheek.

Oikawa could feel his blood trickling down his cheek and his lips curved into a wider sadistic smile, "huh? I didn't think you actually would,"

Iwaizumi walked closer, gun still in his hands, as he cautiously approaches Oikawa. The kumicho laughed and pointed his gun towards the officer, but Iwaizumi didn't stop.

"Awee, look at how brave Iwa-chan is," Oikawa teased. He saw Iwaizumi's eyes widen and twitch at the nickname.

"Shut up, or I'll shoot you again, this time without missing," Iwaizumi threatened, but Oikawa just cocked his head to the side.

"Do it, because I've been told on multiple occasions that I don't know when to shut my mouth," Oikawa said, lips tugging into a smirk which ticked off the office in front of him.

Oikawa was ready to push him over the edge and make him shoot a second time, but police sirens started to approach them. He sighed and kept his gun in his holster before turning his back on Iwaizumi.

"See you around, Haji," Oikawa said and waved his hand before running off to make his escape.

"Not if I send you to jail!" Iwaizumi yelled and chased after him. He fired a second shot and missed, then fired a third one, which buried itself into Oikawa's shoulder, making the latter groan.

Oikawa turned around and pulled out his gun, and remembered that he removed the silencer. He cursed under his breath as he runs, the sound would tell Iwaizumi's reinforcement where they are, but Oikawa needed to fire back. Iwaizumi wasn't letting up on firing, and it was grazing Oikawa's skin, so Oikawa fired back without much choice.

"Tooru, you dumbass, hurry up!" He heard Hanamaki's voice call out as a car appeared from a curb. Oikawa smirked and gave Iwaizumi a wink before chasing the open car and taking the hand that Yahaba had stretched out for him to take.

"Thanks for coming back, Mattsun," Oikawa thanked despite the pain he was feeling in his shoulder. It's been a while since a bullet dug itself in his flesh, but the pain was welcomed.

"What kind of kumicho are you?" Hanamaki asked as he inspects Oikawa's shoulder while Matsukawa moved to bring out half of his body through the car window to shoot Iwaizumi.

"Don't kill him, Mattsun," Oikawa ordered before turning to Hanamaki with a satisfied grin.

"A crazy one, that's for sure," Kunimi, who was driving the car, said as he speeds through the traffic. Matsukawa went back inside and leaned on the passenger seat before turning his head to look at Oikawa.

"You look fucked," Matsukawa commented while staring at his kumicho's shoulder.

"It's fine," Oikawa said and waved a dismissive hand, but the scream that ripped from his throat when Hanamaki pressed on his shoulder told his subordinates otherwise.

Getting the bullet out of Oikawa's shoulder was painful. Even the painkillers weren't much help once the adrenaline died down and the effects of the endorphins subsided, but Oikawa didn't regret what he did. Instead, he became more obsessed with the game he was playing with Iwaizumi. So, despite having his shoulder shot and having his shoulder be temporarily immobilized, he continued to play his little game.

Oikawa continued to go on a killing spree, and he grinned when the news reported about the killings. He couldn't hide the immense joy and power he felt hearing that civilians were going home earlier to lock themselves in their homes to keep themselves safe.

"I don't like that grin on your face," Matsukawa said beside him. They were in his office, and Matsukawa had just finished giving his report when the news came on and caught Oikawa's attention.

"Say, would killing someone unrelated to the yakuza get Iwaizumi's attention?" Oikawa asked without batting an eye. He turned towards Matsukawa with a grin, an innocent-looking one that made it seem like he was only asking what Matsukawa would eat for dinner.

"Probably, yes," Matsukawa answered. He could hear Oikawa hum in satisfaction before he was dismissed from his office. "Oikawa, don't do anything stupid,"

Matsukawa after what he said, it was a friendly reminder, but Oikawa was known for not listening to anyone. So, despite Matsukawa's warning, Oikawa still proceeded with what he had in mind.

That night, Oikawa visited a house near Iwaizumi's. It was risky killing someone near an officer's home, an NPA Commissioner General at that. But Oikawa lived for the thrill and decided that it was the best way to get his playmate to play with him again. He knocked on the door and used his charms to get in before shooting everyone inside the house. He looked around and watched as the floor's white carpets slowly got dyed red before leaving a handkerchief that had a message on it. The kill was silent thanks to his silencer, and he pranced out of the house with a satisfied smile on his face.

The next day rolled in, and Oikawa eagerly turned on his television to watch the news. He wanted to see the report on his kill. He wanted to see an interview with Iwaizumi, the new NPA Commissioner-General, who couldn't save his next-door neighbors who were mercilessly killed. He wanted to know the dread and frustration in Iwaizumi's face as he answers the news caster's questions. And the news didn't disappoint because he was given exactly that.

Oikawa was grinning, a coffee mug in his hand as he listens to what Iwaizumi had said on National television, "I'll come for you and lock you behind bars,"

"Let's see," Oikawa whispered before wearing his coat and driving down to the police station just to show Iwaizumi who he's dealing with.

Oikawa parked his car just in front and walked out, pulling on his lapel and making sure he looked as dashis as ever, before taking long strides towards the entrance. Everyone turned their head towards him, and the kumicho basked in the attention he was getting. There was a smug grin on his face as he walked to the reception desk to ask for Iwaizumi. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, some staring in curiosity and confusion, some throwing daggers at him, and some staring with suspicion.

"Thanks," Oikawa said when the receptionist walked away to call for Iwaizumi while he stood at the same spot, eyes looking around, spotting a few officers he works with and a few who despised him for escaping them. Almost everyone in the station knew who he was, and he loved seeing the helplessness in the officer's eyes as they stare at him, the walking reminder of how corrupt the authorities could be.

"What do you want?" A husky voice asked from behind him, there was venom in every word spoken, and it made Oikawa's heart flutter.

"I just wanted to visit you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said as if he was talking to a friend. Iwaizumi scrunched his nose at the mention of the nickname Oikawa has given him.

"Don't you dare use that nickname again," Iwaizumi threatened with a glare. Oikawa chuckled and took a step closer towards the officer.

"Is that what you say to a concerned citizen who came all the way here to visit you because they were concerned something happened to their dearly beloved Commissioner General who had his neighbor's massacred the night before, officer Hajime," Oikawa said, letting Iwaizumi's name roll off his tongue slowly so he could watch how the officer's face twisted in disgust.

"You listen here, you cocky piece of shit," Iwaizumi said through gritted teeth. Oikawa could tell he had successfully angered the man in front of him based on the way his eyebrows furrowed, his lips curved into a frown, his eyes piercing, and his hands twitching as if it was itching to strangle him and the only thing stopping him was the fact that they were in a precint.

"Such an endearing nickname, Iwa-chan," Oikawa responds, unfazed by all the hostility Iwaizumi was showing him.

"I know you're pulling strings in this precint, but I'll make sure I'll throw you behind bars, now that I'm the general," Iwaizumi threatened once again. Oikawa chuckled and shook his head.

"It's fun seeing you play a wild goose chase with me these past weeks," Oikawa said instead, "so let me see you throw me in jail."

Iwaizumi's hand twitched, he wanted to slam Oikawa into a wall and punch him until he was satisfied, but he didn't have any reason to do that. So he settled with using his tongue, "I will, and I'll make you repent for everything you've done. I'll make your life in prison a living hell,"

"Scary," Oikawa said in faux fear, which pissed Iwaizumi more, "I guess we'll see. By the way, my time's up officer, I'll see you around,"

Oikawa pressed a piece of paper into the palm of Iwaizumi's hand as he turns around to leave the station while humming and saluting at a few officers. Iwaizumi watched the kumicho's back with a glare and took note of the officers he saluted.

Iwaizumi glanced at the paper, and it was the final piece he needed. Oikawa had left him messages through the handkerchiefs he left, and most were words and phrases he had to piece together. He went back to his office to check the message he formed from all of the hints Oikawa had left him and saw an address. He then added the piece of paper that stated a time and date.

_Aoba Johsai Hotel_   
_1 Kawauchi, Aoba Ward_   
_Sendai, Miyagi 980-0862, Japan_

_November 25, 10:00 P.M._

_Don't even attempt to bring anyone, officer. I'll know when you do._

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, the date was tomorrow, and he only had a day to think about it. "You play this game well, Tooru," he whispered and sat on his swivel chair to finish a few works before thinking about what Oikawa had given him.

The planned date had already arrived, and Iwaizumi was standing in front of the elevator. The hotel was fancy. The floor was tiled with marble and had the hotel's signature golden tree enclosed by a circle right in the middle of the entire lobby. The walls were turquoise that had lilac-colored vine leaves drawn at the corners. The furniture pieces were mostly a light shade of brown or various shades of white and were aesthetically pleasing. As expected of a man such as Oikawa Tooru.

The elevator pinged, and Iwaizumi went inside. He'd be lying if he said he was anxious and scared. Who wouldn't be when you entered yakuza territory alone?

Iwaizumi could feel his heart drumming in his chest. His ears were perked up to listen to every sound, and his eyes were darting everywhere despite being sure that he was alone in the small enclosed space in the elevator. Iwaizumi jolted in surprise when the elevator pinged once again, and it opened to his destination, which was Oikawa's loft. He went inside without saying anything, his eyes scanning the area to look for a curly brunette, and as he did, he started to feel regret. He should've asked someone to come with him or stake out just to watch what could happen.

Iwaizumi was slowly being eaten by his thoughts when Oikawa came out of what Iwaizumi assumed to be his bedroom. The brunette was half-naked with water dripping on his skin as he walks towards his visitor. Iwaizumi gulped. He wouldn't deny that Oikawa was definitely his type and seeing the kumicho half-naked and fresh from the shower made him want to lick the dripping water off his body.

"Like what you see?" Oikawa asked, making Iwaizumi raise his head to meet the brunette's chocolate eyes. Oikawa had a smug look on his face that made Iwaizumi want to punch him, "take a photo. It'll last longer,"

Iwaizumi scoffed and crossed his arms, "shut up and tell me why you want me here,"

"Is that how you flirt, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered and stopped in front of Iwaizumi, "I'm telling you now, I'm not impressed, but since you're my type, I'll let your bad flirting slide,"

Iwaizumi felt his skin burn when Oikawa trailed his finger on his cheek, so he took a step back, making sure Oikawa wouldn't notice how he felt. The kumicho chuckled at Iwaizumi's reaction, but the officer didn't care. He didn't want Oikawa near him, maybe he did, but he refused to admit he did.

"What's wrong, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, but the smirk on his face was telling Iwaizumi that Oikawa knew.

"I don't want your blood-stained hands," Iwaizumi snarled, but it didn't faze Oikawa. It didn't elicit any adverse reaction from the kumicho.

"Is that so?" Oikawa asked and took another step towards Iwaizumi. The officer took a step back with Oikawa's every step until he was trapped between Oikawa's arms and the wall.

"If you don't want me, then why were you checking me out? I could've caught the drool that was about to drop from your mouth," Oikawa teased and ran his thumb on Iwaizumi's bottom lip, but the latter just smacked his hand away.

Iwaizumi hates how he found Oikawa attractive. The first time he saw Oikawa was when he stood beside a lifeless body, yet he couldn't forget how gorgeous Oikawa looks. He wanted to ignore him, he tried to stop thinking about Oikawa, but the man just couldn't leave him alone, not in his head and not in real life. Iwaizumi was aware of Oikawa's message. He was mindful of Oikawa's game, but he didn't want to entertain the brunette, not when he found him attractive. It was a miracle how he was able to will himself to shoot Oikawa that day, but he wasn't sure if he could do it again so, he passed the assignment to someone else, knowing they'd be able to finish it without a problem. But here is, standing trapped between Oikawa's arms despite the precautions he took.

"Stop fucking with me and tell me why you asked for me?" Iwaizumi asked, his piercing eyes looking straight into Oikawa's orbs.

Oikawa clicked his tongue and whispered, "play with me, officer,"

Oikawa's voice made Iwaizumi's stomach flip. The man standing in front of him is a criminal, that's what he kept on reminding himself, but no matter how many times Iwaizumi reminds himself that he shouldn't be here, the hands roaming his body was telling him otherwise. Oikawa's hand went to his hip, then to his abs, and then to his chest until it rested on Iwaizumi's nape.

"What are you doing, officer? You're not gonna push me away?" Oikawa asked, his eyes dark and teasing. Iwaizumi could see the hunger in Oikawa's eyes, but he couldn't tell for what. Is it a hunger to kill Iwaizumi, or was it hunger to have Iwaizumi share a night with him?

"I'm not playing this game with you, Tooru," Iwaizumi said and pushed Oikawa away before he lets himself fall for the kumicho's charms, but Oikawa pushed him against the wall and let his lips hover above the officer's.

"Are you sure, Hajime?" Oikawa whispered against Iwaizumi's lips. The latter took a deep breath before pulling Oikawa's nape and letting their lips meet in a heated kiss.

Lips were locked on each other, sucking and biting, as they move to Oikawa's room. Iwaizumi's eyes scanned the room as Oikawa continues to kiss him. His lips quirked into a smirk when he realized that sleeping with Oikawa could help in his investigations, and it made him feel less guilty. Iwaizumi switched their position and pulled out the handcuff he brought with him.

"So, that's what you're into, officer?" Oikawa asked from below him, his pupils blown and lip puffy from making out with Iwaizumi, "how kinky,"

Iwaizumi smirked and cuffed Oikawa's wrists to the headboard, "I just want to make sure you don't do anything to me," he whispered as the cuffs lock around Oikawa's wrists.

"Now, let me break you," Iwaizumi whispered as he pulls on his belt and lowers his head to kiss Oikawa's lips once again.

The meet-ups continued after the first time they did it, but it wasn't always at the same place. They'd meet at a different location each time, and the more they met, the more they spent time with each other, and the more they spent time together, the more their feelings got involved. They weren't just meeting for the sex anymore, there's something more than that, but neither would dare to cross the boundary of being sex buddies because as the night fades and the sun rose. They were no longer two people who spent the night baring their souls together, but enemies who were at each other's throats.

"Oikawa," Matsukawa whispered, eyes locked on his kumicho, "what are you planning to do?"

Oikawa gripped the gun in his hands tightly. He gulped and turned to Matsukawa, "I'll handle them. You leave,"

Matsukawa furrowed his brows, "what? No, who said you're gonna face them alone? Tooru, you're the kumicho, you're the most important person in the yakuza, without you Seijoh would be nothing but a mess,"

"Don't worry, I'll only hold them off. I won't die. I promise," Oikawa said, but they both knew that was a lie. Even though he was a skilled killer, he still had nothing against ten or more police officers.

"Tooru, that's bullshit, let's flee," Matsukawa insisted, but Oikawa shook his head, "No, everyone will leave. I'll stay. It's my fault anyway,"

"No, we're leaving this place," Matsukawa said and grabbed Oikawa's elbow to drag him, but Oikawa pulled away quickly.

"It's an order from your kumicho, Issei," Oikawa said, making Matsukawa pause, "Hanamaki will take over for now,"

"What?" Matsukawa asked and turned towards Hanamaki, who was staring at Oikawa. "Takahiro, don't tell me you knew about this?"

Hanamaki shook his head, "no, but I'll trust Oikawa on this one so, let's go,"

"Takahiro! Tooru!" Matsukawa scolded, he didn't know what else to do to convince them, but neither spoke. "Fine, if you're gonna stay, then take an AR-15 with you are something. A pistol won't keep you alive,"

Oikawa shook his head, "no, they'll immediately shoot my if they see the AR-15, a pistol I could still stall and pretend to talk things through,"

"Talk things through?! You've lost your mind," Matsukawa said, but Oikawa just pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Just leave while there's still time. This is my fault so let me fix it. Don't you have trust in your kumicho?" Oikawa asked, eyes staring straight into Matsukawa's.

"We believe in you, Tooru," Matsukawa said, finally giving up. He squeezed Oikawa's shoulder as they passed by him to leave.

"We'll be waiting," Hanamaki said before their footsteps faded.

Oikawa raised his head and took a deep breath as he stares at the ceiling. He should've known this was going to happen. He chuckled bitterly as tears start to well up in his eyes.

"I should've known," Oikawa whispered and closed his eye. He should've known, no, he knew. He noticed that Iwaizumi was collecting information about Seijoh when they meet-up. He knew Iwaizumi took pieces of evidence from the places they slept in. He knew Iwaizumi only agreed to meet with him because he gathered information he needed to take him down, but Oikawa couldn't stop meeting him. He couldn't even if he tried.

"Pathetic," Oikawa whispered as he pushes a magazine into his pistol. He felt pathetic, thinking that maybe he wasn't the only one starting to develop feelings. He was stupid for thinking that the soft kisses and the stories they shared would be enough to be called fondness, and he was foolish to believe that the soft glances Iwaizumi gave him held something called love.

Oikawa walked out of Seijoh's headquarters and got in a car, he knows someone's been watching him for the past few days, but he didn't act any different just to make sure they won't have they won't pay attention to his men.

"Let's see who wins this goddamn game," Oikawa said as he speeds through traffic, taking the opposite route he told everyone to take. He saw three police cars trailing behind him from his rearview mirror.

As he drove towards his destination, he saw more police cars following him. He scoffed as he thinks of the number of people they sent just for him alone, "dumbass," he whispered and stepped on the gas.

Oikawa stopped in an open field, near a place full of trees. He stepped out of his car and was met with Iwaizumi and a few other police officers. He laughed when he noticed that the police officers with Iwaizumi were the ones who were after him all those years.

"Looks like you caught me, officers," Oikawa said with a smile on his lips as he raises his hands up in the air. He locked eyes with Iwaizumi and couldn't help but feel betrayed and hurt when the Commissioner-General raised his gun to point at him.

"There's no need for guns, officers," Oikawa continued when no one spoke, he could feel his heart beating wildly against his rib cage as he takes and deep breath and turns around. He wasn't sure if his plan to stall would work, but that didn't matter. Them chasing him to that forest must have given everyone in Seijoh enough time to escape.

He turned around and ran as fast as his long legs can. He knew the area, which gave him an advantage, but he couldn't tell how long he could run away from them, considering their number. He watched from his peripheral vision how Iwaizumi quickly dashed to chase him before the others followed suit. Oikawa could hear shots being fired, and his heartbeat raised. He thought he'd enjoy the adrenaline of being chased by numerous officers, it's what he's been craving for, but it must be his broken heart that made him fear getting hit by a bullet.

"Oikawa, just surrender!" Iwaizumi yelled as he shoots bullets towards Oikawa. The brunette could feel his heart tighten hearing Iwaizumi call him by his last name, but the pain reminded him that he was the only one who fell, he was the only one who got attached, and it was enough to make his vision go blurry from the tears brimming in his eyes.

Oikawa didn't respond. He continued to run around in hopes of shaking off the other officers. If he was going to die, he wanted Iwaizumi to be the one to see his last moments. He was already getting tired, his legs were becoming wobbly, but he successfully shake off a few offices, but not without getting grazed by bullets. It's a miracle that he only got grazes, if he's honest, but just as he was about to feel thankful, a bullet found itself in Oikawa's flesh.

"Tooru!" Iwaizumi yelled, his voice reverberating in the vast forest. If Oikawa was delusional, he'd believe it was out of concern, but he knew better. It was a warning for him to surrender.

"Just a little more," Oikawa whispered to himself as he wills himself to run and take more detours. He turned back when he didn't hear any gunshots anymore and saw that Iwaizumi was the only one chasing after him.

"Getting tired, Iwaizumi?" Oikawa asked as he runs and stops in a clearing near a cliff's edge.

"Tooru, just surrender," Iwaizumi said with his gun pointed towards Oikawa.

"Nah, I'd rather die," Oikawa whispered said and raised his hands that he used to cover his wound. Oikawa saw how Iwaizumi's eyes softened as he lowers his gun.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi whispered the same way he does when they're lying on his bed and talking about life. Oikawa smiled bitterly as tears start to roll down his cheeks.

"You know, Iwaizumi," Oikawa started and stared at Iwaizumi's olive-green eyes, "if I knew playing this game with you would cost my heart, then I wish I never played it."

Oikawa wanted to believe that pain was what passed through Iwaizumi's eyes as he admits his regret of chasing after Iwaizumi but wasn't. It was pity.

"If I knew I'd fall for you after spending all those nights, then I wouldn't have chased after you," Oikawa admitted, "I thought we had something, Hajime, too bad I was the only one who fell in love,"

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi's eyes went wide and his mouth open, but the quick footsteps and the echoing voices stopped Iwaizumi from saying what he wanted. Oikawa's sighed and his gun from his holster and pointed it towards Iwaizumi.

"I guess this is goodbye, Hajime," Oikawa whispered and pulled the trigger, hitting the person behind Iwaizumi.

Bullets were shot, and Oikawa wasn't dodging anymore. He was just firing back as at them as he took steps backward.

"Tooru, stop!" Iwaizumi yelled and ran towards Oikawa, but the latter's foot had already slipped, and the last thing Iwaizumi saw was the teasing smirk on Oikawa's face as he mouths, "I won,"


End file.
